Taste the Flesh
by Chika-no-Sekai
Summary: Une série d'OS mettant en avant les couples KnB sur la chanson "Flesh de Simon Curtis. De nombreux couples (MidoTaka, MuraHimu, Aokaga...) Il vaut mieux écouter la musique avant ;) 3eme Os : Kagami va enfin revoir son amant après plusieurs semaines sans se voir. Mais la maison est vide et un étrange bout de papier repose sur le lit...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hé hé hé, bonjour ! **_

_**Premier OS sur le thème "Flesh". Cette chanson à été écrite et chantée par Simon Curtis et ne m'appartiens pas. Mais elle était tellement explicite et sexy, que je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire un truc sur cette chanson avec mes couples préférés... **_

_**Et on commence avec un MidoTaka ! Un petit Midorima frustré et un Takao joueur, sexy et aguicheur ça donne quoi à votre avis ?**_

_**Lisez donc et vous verrez !**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>OS n°1<em>**

Midorrima se retint de soupirer pour la énième fois de la soirée : pourquoi devait-il être le chaperon de sa sœur pendant son enterrement de jeune fille ? Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être entourée de femelles gloussantes et ivres, qui puaient le parfum et essayaient de l'appâter avec leurs ..."atouts". Le vert remonta ses lunettes et regarda la seule femme qui restait encore digne parmi cette masse de dinde : sa soeur. Au contraire, cette dernière semblait plutôt s'ennuyer aussi ferme que lui et ne sentait pas l'alcool à plein nez. "On ne porte pas le nom de Midorima pour rien" se dit le jeune homme. Elle n'était pas pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, mais ses copines l'avaient tant supplié qu'elle avait finalement accepté, à une seule condition : que son frère les accompagne durant toute la soirée. Enthousiastes, les jeunes femmes avaient accepté et c'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva à suivre le groupe bruyant et ennuyant dans chacun des bars qu'ils croisaient.

De plus, les organisatrices avaient prévu une surprise à sa sœur et connaissant les idées tordues et dérangées, qui pouvaient se cacher dans le cerveau de ces créatures à vagin, le faisaient frissonner d'appréhension. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le groupe s'était arrêté et entraînait sa soeur, particulièrement réticente dans une boîte... de strip-tease masculin?

Il écarquilla les yeux et laissa sa main claquer sur son front de désespoir : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ces folles avaient décidé d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit ? Elles allaient être intenables et impossibles à gérer ! C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de la plus petite de sa fratrie, qui luisait d'un éclat amusé et quelque machiavélique. Il renifla, sachant très bien à quoi pensait sa sœur, ce qui l'amena à se pencher sur le deuxième problème non négligeable en plus de la nuisance féminine potentielle : il était gay.

Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait honte, ça non ! Mais le fait d'assister à un spectacle qui risquait de lui fouetter les sens et réveiller le "petit Midorima", qui ne manquerait sûrement de répondre à l'appel, le faisait quelque peu appréhender cette soirée. Sans compter que cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait plus eu aucune relation sexuelle ou romantique avec un homme et que son corps ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler douloureusement. Il était dans la merde... Et Oh-Asa qui prédisait beaucoup de chance aux scorpions. Tu parles, oui ! Il caressa son porte-bonheur du jour distraitement : un pendentif avec une plume de faucon. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les danseurs ne seraient pas trop son type et dansaient comme des pieds...

Il soupira et entra à la suite des jeunes femmes, se jetant dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'il ressentit avant même d'entrer, fut la musique, basse et vibrante. Et les nombreux murmures d'attente. Puis il vit enfin la pièce ; des néons de couleurs rougeâtres éclairaient doucement la salle d'une lumière tamisée et plusieurs tables étaient disposées autour d'une seule et unique scène de spectacle. Cette dernière, grande, une partie en demi-cercle, continuée par une estrade d'une dizaine de mètres, était en partie cachée par des rideaux noirs.<p>

De nombreuses femmes avaient déjà pris place dans les fauteuils mis à disposition et Midorima s'aperçut que les amies de sa sœur avaient réservé la table la plus grande...mais aussi la plus proche de la scène. Il s'asseya, très mal à l'aise et tout à fait conscient des regards qui pesaient sur sa nuque. Et qu'il était probablement le seul spectateur mâle dans cette pièce...Mon Dieu, qu'il enviait la capacité de Kuroko en ce moment ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer, vraiment...

Soudainement, les lumières diminuèrent en intensité, amenant progressivement le silence chez les spectatrices. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans le micro, puissante et grave, qui fit frémir Midorima et hurler les jeunes femmes :

« Bienvenue au club de strip-tease masculin le plus célèbre de Tokyo, Mesdames ! J'espère que le spectacle à venir sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Commençons sans plus tarder le show avec l'homme sorti tout droit des contes orientaux : The Silver Falcon ! »

Les hurlements éclatèrent de tous côtés tandis que la musique commençait. Les basses rapides et profondes faisaient vibrer la pièce entière, tandis qu'une silhouette humaine se plaçait près de la barre de pole dance. Un spot de lumière éclaira alors le danseur et Midorima sentit sa mâchoire être attirée par la force de la gravité :

_**This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
>Into my brain, into none of the above<strong>_

Absolument indécent.

Ce fut la seule pensée qui frappa son esprit alors que ses yeux émeraude lorgnaient sans aucune gêne sur le corps désirable qui se mouvait lentement sur la scène.

_**This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
>This spark of black that I seem to love<strong>_

Des cheveux noirs recouverts par une coiffe rectangulaire en soie, coincés par un cercle en métal doré couvert par de petites pièce rondes. Un torse et des bras finement musclés, recouverts par des bijoux dorés, qui tintait à chaque mouvement. Des jambes, qu'il devinait longues et fermes, sous ce large pantalon de toile noire, descendant de façon scandaleusement sensuelle sur les hanches du danseur.

_**We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
>Don't even try to hold it back<br>Just let go**_

Le danseur arracha la coiffe, faisant siffler d'appréciation les femmes dans la salle, qui découvrirent le visage du danseur. Et Midorima sentit son souffle s'accélérer.

_**Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
>Till I'm done<br>You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow**_

Des yeux bleus argentés, une bouche qui appelait aux baisers et un sourire des plus espiègles sur un visage d'ange... déchu. C'est alors que le jeune homme sur la scène aperçut le seul mâle dans la pièce et laissa sa langue caresser délicatement sa lèvre inférieure alors que la dernière strophe résonnait. Cette phrase, additionnée à la vue de la langue rose et humide rendit à moitié folles les spectatrice qui crièrent à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Et Midorima, lui, perdait peu à peu la raison, le regard ancré dans celui, argenté, du danseur.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

Le stripteaseur continua de danser en rythme, roulant des hanches et ondulant tel un serpent. Il se mouvait dans tout l'espace, ne laissant aucun répit à son corps et faisant s'arrêter de respirer le public. Il fit rouler ses épaules, et détacha un à un les bijoux qui tombèrent en tintant sur le sol. Ne restait plus que son pantalon.

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till I beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, I like it rough  
>Like it rough, rough, rough<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

Il continua de danser, passant les mains sur son torse, puis sur son aine, lançant un regard brûlant au vert. Il s'approcha alors de la barre de pole dance et y enroula une de ses jambes. Il jeta la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge et commença à imprimer des va-et-vient, mimant l'acte charnel.

Midorima sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son cœur augmenter encore de cadence, le faisant battre puissamment.

_**Hold my hands above my head  
>And push my face into the bed<br>Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
>You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat<br>It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot**_

Le stripteaseur sembla alors se lasser de l'objet en métal et s'avança sur l'estrade, se rapprochant des spectatrices. Il se laissa tomber, le dos tourné vers le public et laissa ses hanches imprimer un mouvement de rotation, en rythme avec les paroles. Ce ne fut plus qu'hurlements et sifflements et les billets commencèrent à pleuvoir sur la scène.

_**Wanna wrestle with me baby  
>Here's a sneak, little peek<br>You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
>I don't play around that often<br>When I do, I'm a freak  
>So you'd better believe i like it rough<strong>_

Le jeune homme se releva et dans un magnifique salto arrière, atterrit sur la table de Midorima, dont les voisines commencèrent à glousser hystériquement. Lançant un sourire charmeur aux spectateurs qui applaudissaient frénétiquement devant cette performance d'équilibre et d'acrobatie, le danseur continua de danser lentement sur la table, mouvant son ventre, ses jambes, ses bras, sa tête et son cul en une suite de gestes absolument pas aguicheurs et sexy !

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till i beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, i like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

Du côté de Midorima, ce dernier essayait -avec peu de conviction- de ne pas regarder cette chair offerte au-dessus de lui, à moins d'un mètre. Son imagination galopante, l'emmenait ailleurs, dans un lit ou toute autre surface horizontale où cet appel aux pires outrages serait sous lui, gémissant et lascif.

_**Hold me down and make me scream  
>Lay me on the floor<br>Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
>Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)<br>Make me beg for more**_

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose lancé vers lui, et l'attrapant par réflexe, il remarqua que c'était le pantalon noir du danseur. Il releva vivement les yeux et une bouffée de désir lui cravacha les reins, le crispant tout entier. Le brun le fixait franchement, alors qu'il dansait de plus en plus lascivement et sensuellement, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un string noir qui marquait l'un des plus beaux fessiers que Midorima avait jamais vu. Et alors que le jeune homme chantait _**Make me beg for more,**_ le vert prit d'une irrésistible audace, amena le tissu à son nez et inhala profondément, sans casser l'échange visuel.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till i beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, i like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

Cette petite altercation ne passa pas inaperçue et les sifflements plus qu'appréciateurs traduisaient extrêmement bien l'humeur des spectatrices. L'action de Shintarou avait quelque peu déstabilisé le danseur puisque son regard s'était enflammé et son rythme s'était légèrement décalé. Mais il se reprit bien vite et remonta sur la scène. Sa peau, luisait légèrement de sueur et il salua la salle hystérique et hors de contrôle qui poussa des cris déçus alors que le rideau le masquait, mettant fin au spectacle.

Midorima, lui, tenait toujours le pantalon dans ses mains et son esprit chauffait maintenant à plein régime. Et en moins de deux minutes, il sut ce qu'il devait faire

* * *

><p>Takao soupira de contentement et s'étira, douché, habillé et parfaitement détendu. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de s'enfouir dans son lit moelleux. Il sortit par la porte que prenait tous les stripteaseur du club, à l'arrière de la boîte. Il commença alors à marcher lorsqu'une voix chaude et veloutée le stoppa :<p>

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le faucon se retourna, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et découvrit l'homme qu'il avait chauffé dans la salle, moins de vingt minutes avant. Il sourit, charmeur et charmé devant la beauté de cet homme aux cheveux inhabituels :

« Takao Kasunari...et tu es ?

Midorima Shintarou. Tu sais... tu es un vrai petit démon : tu m'as obligé à abandonner ma soeur et ses amies devant un taxi. »

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme s'était avancé vers le plus petit et s'était mis à lui caresser la joue, le faisant fermer les yeux sous la sensation agréable. Le vert se pencha vers le visage de Takao, laissant son souffle s'échouer sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun.

« Mais j'espère que tu ne me feras pas regretter cette décision...»

Le ton, remplis de promesses et de désir envoya des frissons d'anticipation chez le danseur, qui sourit, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard :

« Crois-moi, tu en redemanderas, encore et encore, Shin-chan...»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin~ ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que ça passait comme situation?<strong>_

_**Je ne sais vraiment pas comment décrire les mouvements d'un stripteaseur mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à commenter sur mon style d'écriture ou l'histoire tout court, une p'tite review, qu'elle soit court ou longue, me fait toujours énormément plaisir !**_

_**Bref, un petit MidoTaka -sans lemon- mais qui me plaît beaucoup de mon point de vue. J'ai beaucoup apprécié imaginer Takao en danseur oriental *Q***_

_**Pour ce qui est du couple suivant, ben j'hésite entre du AoKaga (toujours !) et du MuraHimu (trop mignons ces deux-là ! )**_

_**Lequel voudriez-vous en premier (parce que oui je ferais ces deux-là, ça c'est sûr ! Je ne sais juste pas par qui commencer) ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Un petit MuraHimu qui va augmenter la température de la pièce...enfin j'espère ! **

**Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai décidé de poster en premier le MuraHimu pour finir en beauté ce recueil par un AoKaga (toujours ! ) Et c'est là que vous allez m'aidez chez lecteurs, car j'ai un petit problème pour ces deux-là. Aussi, à la fin de ce texte, je vais vous poser mon problème, en espérant que vous m'aiderez tout en me donnant votre avis sur ce chapitre ! **

**Voilà Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Auteur : tout ceci vient de mon cerveau malade et dérangé...**

**Disclaimer : ...mes les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki)...monde cruel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un danseur appétissant<strong>

Lentement, précautionneusement, le pâtissier dessina l'arabesque avec sa douille, remplie de sirop de chocolat. L'action était délicate, aussi prit-il son temps, regardant avec satisfaction la rose prendre petit à petit forme, sur la plaque d'inox. La dernière courbe tracée, il patienta un moment, le temps que sa fleur se solidifie. Quand ce fut enfin chose faite, il se saisit délicatement de la sculpture et tout aussi précautionneusement, la déposa au centre du fraisier. Le jeune homme se releva et examina son œuvre d'un œil critique.

La pâtisserie, de forme rectangulaire, était constituée de génoise à la pistache, de pâte d'amande et de fraises fraîches. Une rosace, constituée de fraises tranchées, surplombait le haut tandis que la délicate rose en chocolat nichait en son centre. L'ensemble était parfaitement réalisé et une douce odeur sucrée s'en échappait, venant titiller les narines du créateur. Ce dernier remit en place sa toque, enfouissant les mèches violettes sous le tissu et satisfait, prit sa création et la déposa dans le réfrigérateur.

Une fois fait, il alla voir son supérieur qui le dévisagea, surpris que son élève ait terminé aussi vite. Cet étrange japonais de plus de deux mètres était devenu son apprenti il y avait un peu plus de six mois. Son air ennuyé et désabusé, s'évaporait comme par magie, chaque fois que des sucreries ou les réalisations d'un gâteau étaient en jeu. Sa sensibilité au niveau de l'odorat et du goût était remarquable et le chef pouvait dire que le jeune homme était de loin de meilleur élément qu'il avait embauché. Bientôt, Murasakibara Atsushi pourrait voler de ses propres ailes...

* * *

><p>L'ancien numéro 9 de Yosen, suçotait tranquillement son Mikado, les coudes appuyés négligemment sur la barrière derrière lui. En face de lui, la porte du restaurant était légèrement entrebâillée, laissant passer les sons et les odeurs. Le regard violet se laissa dériver, passant du paysage alentour, pour finir par observer le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant. Il ne pensait à rien, se laissait porter par les doux tintements de casseroles et les odeurs du chocolat, du caramel, du sucre et du lait, mélangés ensemble.<p>

C'est alors qu'il sentit une vibration sur sa cuisse, le faisant baisser les yeux vers ses jambes. Se rappelant qu'il avait mis son portable dans la poche droite de son pantalon, il en conclut que le bruit et la sensation venait de son téléphone, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Curieux, le géant attrapa son portable et l'ouvrit, se demandant qui diable pouvait lui envoyer un message. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il découvrait la personne qui lui envoyait ce qui lui semblait être une pièce jointe.

_ De Murochin :_

_ ** Taste the 4**_

Qu'est ce que son petit ami lui avait-il bien envoyé ? Surtout à cette heure-ci : il devait être près de minuit au Japon ! Étonné, il tapa sur le lien de la pièce jointe et vit un écran noir s'afficher alors que la vidéo chargeait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vidéo se mit en route et la première image apparut, manquant de faire tomber les téléphone des mains de Musarakibara. Ce n'était pas la musique en fond sonore qui le surprit mais le fait de reconnaître sa chambre dans l'appartement qu'il louait. Et de découvrir son petit ami, rouler sensuellement des hanches tout en lançant un regard brûlant à la caméra.

_**This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
>Into my brain, into none of the above<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me<br>This spark of black that I seem to love**_

Le violet oublia tout, où il était, d'où il venait, qui il était et comment il s'appelait. Seul comptait pour lui, la vision pècheresse du strip-tease d'un Tatsuya extrêmement excitant...Vêtu d'une chemise blanche transparente, et d'un pantalon noir, la simplicité de son accoutrement soulignait l'érotisme de chacun de ses gestes. Et le sens des paroles n'aidait en rien à calmer l'excitation grandissante du jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans.

_**We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
>Don't even try to hold it back<br>Just let go**_

Tranquillement, sans se presser, le brun se déhanchait, comme indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Mais le petit sourire en coin et l'éclat de désir qui faisait briller ses prunelles, le trahissait. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous son haut, relevant le tissu et donnant un petit aperçu de l'aine et du bas-ventre à son petit ami. Qui sentit sa gorge et sa bouche s'assécher drastiquement.

_**Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
>Till I'm done<br>You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow**_

Tout aussi lentement, le jeune homme au grain de beauté retira ses mains et commença à la déboutonner, décrochant un à un les boutons, dévoilant un peu plus de peau blanche à chaque mouvement. Quand enfin les boutons ne furent plus accrocher les uns aux autres, Himuro garda encore la chemise, passant la main sur la peau découverte, écartant au passage les pans de la chemise. Ses mains agrippèrent les bas de sa chemise et alors que la fin du couplet résonnait, le bout de tissu s'évanouit, ne laissant plus qu'un Adonis torse nu, au déhanché ravageur.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

Le violet, tenait le portable d'une poigne si forte, que le pauvre appareil se pliait sous la pression. Mais cela n'empêcha pas à la vidéo de continuer, bien au contraire : alors que le refrain était à son apogée, la danse du brun devenait de plus en plus erratique, de plus en plus incontrôlable, comme si le danseur lui-même était happé par sa propre excitation.

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till I beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, I like it rough  
>Like it rough, rough, rough<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

Alors que le brun dansait de profil, Murasakibara put entrevoir la bosse conséquente, comprimée dans le magnifique pantalon noir. Une bouffée de désir le traversait des pieds à la tête tandis que son esprit et son corps lui hurlait de courir vers son appartement et de prendre sauvagement ce foutu dieu vivant à deux pattes. Mais ses yeux restaient glués sur l'écran, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, lui disant que le meilleur allait arriver.  
>.<p>

_**Hold my hands above my head  
>And push my face into the bed<br>Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
>You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat<br>It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot**_.  
><em><strong><br>Wanna wrestle with me baby  
>Here's a sneak, little peek<br>You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
>I don't play around that often<br>When I do, I'm a freak  
>So you'd better believe i like it rough<strong>_

Et pour arriver, ça arriva ;

Himuro lécha ses lèvres, rendant les deux bouts de chairs un peu plus roses et humides, tandis que ses mains descendirent vers son bas-ventre, et touchèrent son érection à travers la fabrique. La sensation arracha un gémissement bien audible au danseur, qui ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière. L'apprenti pâtissier pouvait voir la peau tendre bouger sous la pression de la pomme d'Adam et une envie impérieuse de lécher et marquer tout cet épiderme blanc se fit ressentir jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

Les doigts longs et fins revinrent vers l'échancrure du pantalon et jouèrent avec la fermeture éclair, jouant avec leurs nerfs à tous les deux. Les jointures des mains crispées de Musarakibara, étaient blanches, tranchant sur le plastique noir du portable.

Enfin, le danseur déboucla totalement le pantalon, laissant apercevoir un boxer violet et noir qui semblait coller comme une seconde peau.

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till i beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, i like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

_**Hold me down and make me scream  
>Lay me on the floor<br>Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
>Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)<br>Make me beg for more**_

Mais Himuro n'enleva pas son pantalon. Il tourna plutôt le dos à la caméra et passa ses doigts sur ses côtes, s'enroulant dans une étreinte étroite. Décroisant les bras, le danseur les fit alors descendre mollement vers ses reins, avant de prendre fermement en main ses fesses. Les muscles de son dos se contractèrent, les mettant en valeur alors que sa croupe ondoyait sans aucune honte devant une caméra indifférente. Mais pour le voyeur, c'était une autre histoire.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

Finalement, le jeune homme à la mèche arracha son pantalon d'une main experte, exhibant le plus glorieux fessier que Mursakibara avait jamais vu. Mais ce qui l'acheva fut lorsque son petit ami se retourna, une main passant négligemment sur son crâne, repoussant sa mèche et dévoilant des yeux d'une intensité insoutenable. Bouche bée, le violet se rendit compte que le brun s'approchait, chantant d'une voix grave et épaissie par le désir.

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till i beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, i like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

Son amant se tenait maintenant très près de la caméra, permettant au spectateur de lorgner sur la peau luisante de sueur, les abdominaux contractés et les tétons dressés. Et alors que la musique se stoppait, Himuro fixa l'objectif, malicieux et désireux, se rapprochant de plus en plus :

« Asushiiii, Taidama...»

L'écran devint noir, laissant un géant frustré, excité et impatient comme jamais il ne l'avait été. En moins de cinq secondes, il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

><p>Himuro soupira, son excitation commençait à lui faire mal et il désirait plus que tout s'en occuper, mais la perspective des retrouvailles avec son petit ami lui donnait la force d'attendre. Et si il n'avait pas reçu mon message ? Paniqua-t-il. En effet, le jeune homme lui avait envoyé cette vidéo sur un coup de tête, sans même s'être renseigné des horaires de travail de Musarakibara. Et quand bien même il l'avait vu, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que le violet allait débouler d'une minute à l'autr...<p>

Des bras puissants et musclés l'entourèrent et son nez buta contre un torse puissant. Une douce odeur de fraise l'enveloppa et il releva les yeux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux améthystes sombres et curieusement brillantes tandis qu'un vois basse et rauque résonnait entre eux :

« Okaeri Nasaï...Tatsuya. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fini~ ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? Est-ce que c'était assez bien ou il faut tout refaire ?<strong>

**Désolé pour les fautes, mais j'avais la flemme de les corriger ce soir, aussi je m'en occuperait bientôt ! Donc après ce petit MuraHimu rafraichissant, la suite sera bien sûr un AoKaga mais il y a un petit problème qui se pose :**

**J'ai extrêmement envie de mettre en scène un strip-tease (encore) où l'un des deux est en policier... Mais j'aimerais beaucoup aussi mettre le thème "Oriental" et que l'un des deux danse pour l'autre avant qu'ils ne se sautent sauvagement dessus. Mais, ce thème bien que particulièrement attrayant ne permet pas à la musique "Taste the Flesh" d'être utilisé (essayez donc de mettre une musique éléctro dans un univers oriental...c'est impossible ! Il n'y a même pas d'enceinte ou de portable à cette époque ! ) et donc cela me pose un pitit problème.**

**C'est là que vous intervenez chers lecteurs, en posant cette question ; Voulez-vous que je respecte le thème et mette en valeur l'uniforme de policier ou bien ce n'est pas grave et je peux mettre l'Os avec l'univers oriental sans problème ?**

**Voila, Voilou, à bientôt** !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ Me revoilà ! Je vous avais manqué hein ? * grand silence* ...**

**Hem bref, suite à vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent (qui m'ont fait au passage, extrêmement plaisir), j'ai décidé de suivre vos avis et de poster le AoKaga Oriental, plus tard, en individuel. Faut dire qu'Aomine en policier était très trèèèèès tentant...**

**Bref, après deux MidoTaka et un MuraHimu d'écrits, je reviens enfin à mes deux bébés ! (pas que j'aime pas les autres, au contraire, mais le AoKaga aura toujours une place privilégiée dans mon coeur :3...). J'ai donc pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cet OS, qui j'espère vous plaira autant ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS n°3<strong>

Complètement crevé. C'était ce qu'était Kagami Taiga, jeune pompier de 25 ans alors qu'il terminait sa journée. Cette dernière avait été particulièrement chargée : près de cinq incendies avaient dut être éteints et trois accidents graves de la route s'étaient produits en moins de seize heures. Bien qu'incroyablement satisfait d'avoir rempli son devoir et sauvé des dizaines de vies, le jeune homme ne souhaitait qu'une chose : prendre une douche et rentrer chez lui pour s'écrouler sur son lit.

Le premier souhait fut rapidement exaucé, puisqu'à peine arrivé à la caserne, la porte des douches communes lui tendait littéralement les bras. Il se déshabilla en un temps record, entra dans l'une des cabines, puis la verrouilla avant d'ouvrir le jet d'eau chaude. La sensation du liquide brûlant, passant sur sa peau, dénouant ses muscles contractés lui arracha un soupir de plaisir. Il rejeta la tête, laissant l'eau atteindre son visage avec bonheur. Quinze minutes plus tard, il ferma enfin le courant, mettant fin à ce petit moment de plénitude.

Tranquillement, sans se presser, il remit ses habits civils et rangea son uniforme dans le casier, profitant du fait de ne pas être sous la pression. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il était près de 20 heures et conclut rapidement que son petit ami allait râler s'il ne se dépêchait pas de rentrer. Il passa la bandoulière de son sac par dessus son épaule et poussa la porte du bâtiment, souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses coéquipiers.

L'air froid lui fouetta le visage, tandis que de la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche, volute éphémère dans l'espace infini. Le rouge pressa le pas, peu désireux de rester dans ce froid alors qu'il ne portait qu'un simple T-shirt. Et il avait près de dix minutes de marche à faire...

Kagami maudit sa maladresse : à cause de celle-ci, il n'avait ni blouson, ni voiture et il faisait un froid de canard ! Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et augmenta encore la cadence, l'exercice lui réchauffant le sang et ses membres engourdis. Pour se distraire, il se mit à penser à son amant et cette simple pensée suffit à le faire sourire et à réchauffer son cœur : le temps se trouvait doublé sans la présence de sa panthère à lui et après plusieurs semaines sans se voir, ils allaient enfin passer plusieurs jours ensemble ! Il avait tellement hâte de le voir, qu'à la fin du chemin, le jeune homme était pratiquement en train de courir, malgré sa fatigue.

En sueur, complètement réchauffé et extrêmement impatient, le rouge ouvrit la porte de leur maison en tonitruant un puissant « Tadaima ! »...qui résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Taiga attendit dix secondes, puis vingts, puis trente sans qu'aucune réponde ne lui parvienne. Surpris, il se déchaussa et déposa son sac dans l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Personne. La cuisine était tout aussi vide et la salle de bains était dans le même état qu'hier.

« Mais où est donc cet idiot ? » se demanda le pompier, inquiet malgré lui : son petit ami lui avait dit qu'il serait rentré avant lui et aucune trace de l'officier ! Il ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre espérant trouver le bleuté en train de dormir, mais rien... Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un détail attira son attention : sur les draps défaits (?) du lit, trônait un morceau de papier qui n'était pas là lorsqu'il était parti. Il s'empara de la feuille, intrigué et alors qu'il venait tout juste de déchiffrer l'écriture cyrillique, une musique s'éleva à sa droite tandis qu'une main gantée se posait sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Les basses résonnaient puissamment, faisant vibrer son être tout entier et une voix trop connu résonna à son oreille :

« _Welcome Home...Taiga *_ »

Reconnaissant la voix, le corps du rouge se tendit de surprise et fit volte-face, les yeux rubis rencontrant deux saphirs brillants. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour exiger des explications, les premières paroles de la chanson résonnèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'il vit l'accoutrement du bleuté.

_**This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
>Into my brain, into none of the above<strong>_

Tout d'abord son odeur musquée, envoûtante et entêtante, combinée à l'aura de pure sauvagerie et d'excitation qui entourait le corps puissant telle une seconde peau. Puis la casquette, posée négligemment sur des cheveux bleus nuits en bataille, masquant en partie le visage basané mais pas le sourire le plus délicieux qui lui avait jamais été de voir. Et enfin l'uniforme de police, qui sanglait toute cette putain de tentation à deux pattes, magnifiant l'anatomie déjà plus qu'avantageuse, du jeune brun.

Kagami se mentirait à lui-même s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas la vue qui se profilait pile devant lui, et ne posa aucune résistance lorsque le policier posa ses mains à plats sur son torse, le poussant légèrement de sorte à ce que le pompier se retrouve assis sur le bord du lit.

_**This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
>This spark of black that I seem to love<strong>_

Aomine s'écarta de quelques centimètres, pas assez proche pour que leurs peaux puissent se toucher, mais bien assez pour qu'ils ressentent la chaleur corporelle de l'autre.

_**We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
>Don't even try to hold it back<br>Just let go**_

Emprisonnant le regard légèrement fiévreux du rouge dans le sien, Daiki retira ses gants, commençant par tirer sur chacun de ses doigts avant d'ôter complètement la fabrique, dévoilant de grandes mains calleuses et agiles.

_**Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
>Till I'm done<br>You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow**_

Sans quitter du regard son "prisonnier", le basané releva légèrement la casquette de son index et lécha lentement, consciencieusement et délibérément sa lèvre inférieure, arrachant un hoquet de stupeur de la part du mâle en face de lui.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

Alors que le début du refrain résonnait dans la pièce réduite, le danseur se mit à onduler légèrement, laissant son entrejambe -masquée par le pantalon- être admirée par Kagami, qui perdait peu à peu toute raison saine.

_**Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

Tout en continuant de bouger, le bleuté tira sur sa cravate et la dénoua voluptueusement, libérant une gorge à croquer. Il se débarrassa lestement de la veste, la jetant vers l'endroit où la cravate reposait et fit mine de passer le pouce sur le bord de son képi, tout en lançant un sourire ravageur à un tigre de plus en plus excité.

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till I beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, I like it rough  
>Like it rough, rough, rough<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

Le prochain objectif, fut ensuite la chemise, dont le propriétaire s'amusait à défaire les boutons un par un, phrase par phrase. Il prenait une légère pause à chaque fois, savourant l'emprise qu'il avait sur son amant, au fur et à mesure que la peau bronzée et lisse était dévoilée un peu plus.

_**Hold my hands above my head  
>And push my face into the bed<br>Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
>You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat<br>It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot**_.

Presque torse nu, recouvert seulement par une chemise ouverte sur des abdominaux saillants, Aomine n'enleva pas tout de suite la fabrique, préférant jouer avec les nerfs de son compagnon. Il fit mine de l'enlever, faisant glisser le tissu sur ses bras musclés, dénudant des épaules athlétiques. Mais au lieu de se débarrasser du vêtement quelque peu gênant -surtout aux yeux de Kagami en fait-, le bleuté tourna le dos à son spectateur et remonta lentement, mais sûrement la chemise, arrachant un grondement de mécontentement de la part du tigre, faisant frissonner d'anticipation le plus grand.

. Qui jeta finalement le vêtement à travers la pièce, laissant à son amant, tout le loisir d'admirer les omoplates puissantes, le dos musclé et les reins creusés. Sans parler du glorieux fessier, emprisonné dans un pantalon, dont la forme semblait avoir été taillé pour flatter comme il fallait ces formes alléchantes.

_**Wanna wrestle with me baby  
>Here's a sneak, little peek<br>You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
>I don't play around that often<br>When I do, I'm a freak  
>So you'd better believe i like it rough<strong>_

Le danseur glissa ses pouces dans l'échancrure de son pantalon, abaissant ce dernier de quelques centimètres. Le rouge déglutit bruyamment lorsqu'il aperçut le début de l'arrière-train, visiblement sans sous-vêtements. La voix du désir rugissait dans ses veines, son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, souhaitant plus que tout voir la fin du spectacle.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

Alors que le rythme de la chanson s'accélérait, Aomine fit volte-face et ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus erratiques, de plus en plus érotiques. Sa main droite s'infiltra à l'intérieur de son pantalon, tandis que son autre main parcourait fiévreusement son ventre, passant sinueusement entre les abdominaux, s'échouant sur les tétons qu'elle pinça gentiment.

«Ngh...»

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till i beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, i like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

_**Hold me down and make me scream  
>Lay me on the floor<br>Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
>Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)<br>Make me beg for more**_

Le gémissement, faible mais bien audible galvanisa Kagami, qui se tendit encore plus, autant au niveau de l'hémisphère sud que dans tout son corps. La tension sensuelle entre eux atteignait son paroxysme et les faisaient suffoquer. D'un pas chaloupé, le bleuté réduisit petit à petit la distance entre eux et se pencha, son souffle s'échouant contre celui du pompier. Enlevant sa casquette de policier, il déposa cette dernière sur le crâne de son petit ami, abaissant la visière sur ses yeux et lui obscurcissant la vision.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

Le temps que Kagami relève la visière du képi et retrouve sa vue, le pantalon était déjà tombé, arrachant un grognement appréciateur de la part de l'unique spectateur. Qui comptait bien être le seul à profiter de cette croupe attirante, de ces cuisses fermes et de cette délicieuse hampe de chair, dressée dans toute sa fierté. Aomine Daiki était une des ces personnes à damner un saint et à faire bander un eunuque... Ce qui tombait bien puisque le tigre n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till i beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, i like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

La musique continuait mais aucun des deux n'en avait cure et Aomine s'assit franchement sur les cuisses du rouge, engageant enfin un contact qui les fit frémir, malgré la présence de vêtements pour l'un. Kagami avait oublié jusqu'à son nom; seul comptait le poids sur ses cuisses, la chaleur bouillonnante du corps pressé contre le sien et la main qui se faufilait sous son T-shirt, caressant, taquinant et tourmentant son self-control qui s'étiolait à chaque seconde.

« Taiga~... souffla le bleuté, laissant sa bouche effleurer son lobe d'oreille.

- Nnh ? Frissonna le pauvre tourmenté.

_**- Make me beg for moooore...***_»

Le léger suçotement sur sa peau, eut fini de faire voler en éclat le sang-froid et la maîtrise du pompier, qui agrippa violemment les cheveux de son amant, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles tant désirées. Et alors que son corps se mettait en marche et que leurs langues se caressait, un éclaire lui traversa l'esprit, bien vite balayé par la vague de désir et d'impatience.

_«Visiblement, l'un d'eux ne sera plus capable de marcher, demain...»_

* * *

><p><em>* Oui, Aomine parle en Anglais...C'est récemment mon fantasme le plus inavouable x)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Fini~ ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup, puisqu'il y a du AoKaga et que Daiki nous fait un strip-tease en tenue de policier. <strong>

**Je vous jure, un jour ces deux-là causeront ma perte *^* **

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fera super plaisir et même à me donner deux trois conseils sur les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, je suis prenante ! **

**A bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre de Retrouvailles ! **


End file.
